In the Kitchen- auslly two-shot
by R5 Raura69
Summary: Ally's ex comes back and Austin is not so happy about it. He wants to make her his. What will he do.


**Hey guys it's my first fanfic. Please tell me if it's good and if I should continue. Enjoy...Rated M**

In the Kitchen

It was eight in the evening and as usually Austin and Ally were in their living room watching a movie. They got married 2 weeks ago and they just moved into their house 4 days ago. Half an hour into the movie the couple decided to take a break and get something to drink.

**Ally's Pov**

Hi I'm Ally, I'm 22 years old and recently got married to my partner and best friend Austin. We have been in love with each other since a long time. Way back when we were in college. Anyway we were watching Austin's favourite movie 'Romeo and Juliet' but right were taking a break and getting something to drink.

I went into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine. I poured it in two glasses and handed one to Austin.

'Thanks babe,' he said and gave him a gentle smile. We took a sip and stared deeply at each other. I still haven't gotten over how lovely his eyes are, all light brown, he is soooooo hot. 'What is it,' he asked me taking another sip of his wine. 'Nothing,' I replied, he simply nodded and said 'I'll be right back from the bathroom.' I nodded, he then left.

As soon as he left, my thoughts drifted back to this morning...

**_Flashback_**

_Austin had left for the studio because Jimmy had called him in for a meeting, so I was left in the house alone. I was watching TV when suddenly there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Gavin, my ex standing smiling at me. My eyes went wide. What is he doing here? How does he know where I live?_

_'__Ally,' I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him say my name. 'What are you doing here, 'I asked. He was silent for moment then spoke up, 'I want you back,' 'Why should I take you back, you cheated on me with Piper and besides I love Austin,'I shouted at him. 'Ally please listen to m ,' 'NO Just go away, ' I interrupted and slammed the door on his face. I heard a car drive off so I know he's gone._

**Present Time**

'What are you thinking about,' I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Austin had arrived from the bathroom. ' What, ' I said stupidly .'I said what are you thinking about...You look concerned...everything ok,' he asked worriedly. Awwww he's so sweet. How can I not tell him anything about what happened today, he's so concerned? Well here goes nothing.

'Austin I have something to tell you,' 'What it is Alls...You can tell me anything.' I sigh and look at him, then speak up, 'Gavin came today and he said that he was sorry for cheating on me and that he wanted me back.' He just stared at me with a blank expression. 'But I told him to go away and slammed the door on his face,' I spoke too quickly, scared of his reaction. His blank expression soon changed into pure anger. This can't be good. I try to avoid his gaze. From the corner of my eye I see him moving closer to me until he is only standing a centimetre away from me. Ok now I'm really worried. He looks at me deeply in the eye crashes his lips onto mine.

**Austin's pov**

I was going back into the kitchen. When I got there I saw Ally lost in thought. I asked her what she was thinking about. She took a while and told me how Gavin came and asked to get back together with him. HELL NO. For Fuck sakes will he ever stop. First he cheats on her with that bitch Piper and now he wants her back. Once again HELL NO. Ally is mine.

My facial expression is probably showing pure anger and I'm probably starting to worry Ally with my silence, but I can't help it. I hate knowing that there are many assholes out there wanting to be with MY Ally. It makes me so angry and jealous.

I start walking closer to her, her eyes go wide. I know she's trying to avoid eye contact. As soon as I'm standing not even a centimetre away from her, I crash my lips on hers. I slide one arm around her waist and put my other arm on her cheek. I push her against the wall and passionately kiss her. I run my tongue along her bottom lips, she opens her mouth and I stick my tongue in. After 5 minutes I pull away and stare directly into her eyes.

I'm gonna show her that she's mine and only mine. She already knows that but I still want her to know. 'I'll be back in a minute and when I come back I want you naked and laying on the kitchen counter top...got it,' I say sternly. She nods and I leave. I go up to our bedroom and open our _secret _closet. I pull out a whip, A vibrating dildo and scarves. I go downstairs and into kitchen to see Ally laying naked on the counter top. Man it's been awhile. Slowly I walk over to her and tie up her hands with the scarves above her head. She gasps as I do this. I place the dildo and whip to the side. I strip out of my clothes and jump on to the counter and straddle her wait. Her breathing is getting heavier.

I kiss her deeply and shove my tongue into her mouth. She immediately kisses back. I run my hands over her warm, soft body while her hands go straight into my hair and massages my scalp. It feels so good. Suddenly I pull away. 'Do you know how it feels to know that there are guys out there who want you,' I whisper huskily. She just stares at me. 'And to know they might try anything just to get to you,' I whisper again. 'Fuck it makes my blood boil to know horny guys may be touching themselves thinking about you.' She sighs heavily and shakes he head. I go down to kiss neck and whisper, 'Well it makes me so angry and jealous and tonight I wanna make you mine and only mine. I don't others thinking that they could have a chance with you.'

She shivers. She's turned on. I smirk

She starts moaning very loudly as I start sucking, biting and nibbling on her neck. 'Oh Austin...mmm.' Slowly made my way down to her boobs. Her big, soft, perky boobs. I pinch both her nipples. Hard. She gasps out my name, 'Austin.' I put my mouth on her hard nipples and start sucking, 'Ohhh yeah...mmmm.' Man it really has been a long time.

I pull away and hop off the counter. I go and grab the whip. I stand by the counter and...SMACK. Her eyes open wide and she gasps as whipped her boobs. I repeat the action. 'Oh yeaaah Austin...That feels so good do it again..mmm Oh Fuck yea.' I obey and whipp her boobs as she gasps, whines and moans my name. I love it when she says my name while she moans. 'Yea that's right baby...say my name...scream it,' I whisper huskily. And off course she does.

I continue to smack her boobs with the whip then suddenly stop. ' On your hands and knees,'I demand and she nods. I help her go on her hands her knees as her hands are tied up. When she's in the position go behind her start whipping her ass. She has a lot of junk in her trunk. Her ass jiggles as I whip it. Her moans start to increase. ' You like that baby,' ' Oh yea I love it,' 'Come on baby say my name and say it loud.' 'Austin Austinnnnn, Fuuuuck yeaaa Austiiiinnnnnn...mmmhmmm,' Damn she so sexy. I look down to ass and put my hand on her pussy. On her dripping wet pussy. Fuck. I start rubbing slow circles on her clit. She whines my name. I instantly go hard. Well harder than I already was. Fuck.

I stop whipping her and flip her over. I know she loves being whipped by me. She finds it kinky. I lay her down on her back again, I see she's trying to release herself from the scarf I'd tied on her. She fails. I smirk. 'You want me to take it off,' I say and she nods. I untie the scarf from her hands.

I go in front of her and spread her legs wide open and stare at her pussy. It perfectly shaven and clean. I look at her once then go down and placed a large open-mouthed kiss on her pussy. She lets out a strangled moan. I spread her legs wider and start eating out her pussy. Fuck she tastes good. I feel her hand tangle up in my hair. I'm licking, biting and nibbling on her pussy. ' Oh A- Ausstiiiiiinnnnnnnnn yeaaaaaaa.. that feels so goooood...yea ...don't stop...mmmm..mmmm,' she moans out really loudly. I lick her clit and bite on it. I moan into her pussy creating vibration go through her pussy. I spread her pussy lips and stick my tongue into her hole and pull it out. I repeat my action.

' Oh I'm sooooo close..Fuck...I'm gonna cum,' she screams. ' Then cum...come baby come on my face.' As soon as those words escaped my mouth she came. I licked up juices as they flowed out.

I stand up and look at her. She comes down from her high and looks at me. She smiles.

'_Your turn.'_

**This story is a two-shot but I'll upload the next chapter probably by next week. Peace Out.**


End file.
